The Start of Something New
by hankyspanky
Summary: Edward and Bella are already engaged and Bella's getting a bit impatient so she tries something new.This is my first ever fanfic so bare with me please... LEMONS. please review
1. Chapter 1

Situation: Edward and Bella are already in love and ready to start taking their relationship to the next level

I do not own Twilight.

EPOV

I wish Bella would just understand why I can't give her what she wants right now. I'm not ready to risk her life. Everyday my thirst for her grows stronger and stronger and I don't mean the blood thirst kind. The most beautiful and innocent girl in my entire existence and she doesn't even understand why she is so special to me, I guess that's one of the things I love about her besides to the fact that now its not only her scent that drives me absolutely wild but now her body, the way she moves, her lips, the way she speaks, imagine what those lips can do.

As I watch Bella sleep in my arms her chest rising with every breath then falling with every exhale I can only imagine what's beneath her pajama top, every since she found out that I watch her sleep at night she's been wearing a bra to sleep so now its been harder to imagine, even with my vampire super senses x-ray vision isn't one of them unfortunately, of course now she knows I'm here watching her because here in my arms is where she falls asleep each night after night. I could never leave my Bella… my love.

I can't help it she looks so good she's not wearing any make up her hair is a mess and she isn't even conscious… I wonder how I can take advantage of the situation… NO I stopped the thought right then and there … too late I felt bulge in my pants harden at the thought, looking at Bella's now ridden up pajama top to expose the flesh of her bare stomach… oh great… how can I be so close now and keep control of the sensation and my thirst.

With one swift movement which took under a second I was out of Bella's bed and across the room staring at her with wild eyes.

Bella felt the movement and woke up suddenly in shock, realizing that Edward wasn't there anymore.

BPOV

"Edward?? Where are you??" Of course i know he is in the room I just don't know where.

"I'm here Bella love I'm sorry I woke you." I looked in Edward's direction and the moonlight bouncing off his flawless face, his expression was different there was fire in his eyes that id never seen before, well not to this extent. Edward has always been good at acting and hiding his emotions I don't know what's gotten into him. "Are you ok?" I said with confusion. "Did I do or say something while I was sleeping to upset you??" The question turned his expression from passion to disappointment, "Oh silly Bella when will you ever learn that nothing you do or say in your sleep or awake could upset me, not unless you continue to hang around with those volatile and juvenile werewolves but that's another issue… I'm sorry I woke you, you did nothing it was me i… i… um thought I heard something." He said in a tone which he thought was convincing but I didn't buy it. "Ok Edward spit it out I don't know what is going on but I'd like to. If I'm going to marry you, you have to tell me everything, you know no matter what you say I'm not going anywhere." This is strange he never leaves my side while I sleep I'm worried now. Edward replied with a relieved tone, "Bella don't be so dramatic, ok you got me I didn't hear anything it's just…." I cut him off, "Just what Edward??" He continued, "Just that you kinda… turned me on… ok. Now please go back to sleep and give me a minute ill join you soon."

Wow was Edward actually showing embarrassment? Should I take advantage? Finally he might actually give in and stop refusing me. We're both virgins but who cares-…virgins… the thought made me blush as usual but then again almost anything did- I'm not even asking for that much…. Yet… every kiss I get is guarded… yes I know, I know its because he can crush my skull to cinder with his pinky and not even start using his real strength not even close but I don't understand how hard it could be. I just want to feel passion. I'm engaged to a vampire and never has either one of us used tongue. He wants to be traditional and wait till we're married AND until I'm a vampire too but I cant wait that long. But I liked that he brought up the topic even though he tried to close it straight away I wasn't going to let that happen not when it was his doing.

"Oh ok Edward." A fantastic way for him to get confused and for me to gain control of the topic, knowing Edwards patients over curiosity though it might be a tough play. "Bella are you ok?? Wow I thought I was going to have to have the "conversation" again with you." Edward said surprised and using his hands to make air quotes. GOTCHAAA … and I thought this was going to be hard but nooo Edward has just left the "conversation" lying out on the plate for me to continue. 'Yes' was all I could think. "Excuse me a moment Edward I just need to use the ladies room." Once again confusion swept across his face expecting me to continue. "I expect you to be waiting in my bed for me when I get back!"

My favourite crooked smile flashed on his face and I smiled back with a bit of a cheeky grin.

I ran quickly but quietly to the bathroom making sure not to wake Charlie up, I didn't even need to go but I went anyway, took my time brushing my hair and my teeth even though it was the middle of the night and thank god I had the whole weekend with Edward. Then I thought of a brilliant idea, I won't say anything at all about the "conversation" ill just use my "assets" to persuade him. I decided to chuck my pajama top into the corner with the other dirty clothes leaving me in only my pajama pants and my bra, thankfully I had larger breasts than your average girl my age and they're one sure way to attract Edwards attention. I didn't even care that it was a bit cold.

EPOV

What is taking her so long the sooner she gets back to bed the sooner she'll fall asleep and forget about my little 'moment'. Just thinking about her I'm getting harder and harder. But for now I think I can just control myself. I have to…for her sake. I don't think I will be able to for much longer. Oh finally she's done I can hear her walking back.

BPOV

I walked to my bedroom door and peaked in making sure nothing but my head was exposed, "Edward are you in bed??" I called out anxiously now I hope that this bold move might be the start of something new, something different and exciting. The thought of Edward and I now sent a current of electricity through me to my core, my pussy starting to get wet. I'm sure with his senses he'll be able to smell me very soon. He answered, "Yes Bella just get in bed." I can already hear the defeat in his voice. "Do me a favour don't ask questions just close your eyes!" I tried to sound strong and demanding and Edward is of course patient and not always quick to ask questions. So he did as asked, of course I could see the curiosity and my favourite crooked smile on his face, he lay on my double bed and opened his arms inviting and welcoming. I took advantage. I closed the door behind me very quietly and tiptoed to the bed and then quickly I climbed into bed reminding him to keep his eyes closed, "I don't like this very much Bella I'm going to open my eyes soon!" "Oh relax Edward I'm right here just keep them closed until I say so." Again he did as asked and the thought once again shot the current through my body to my now wet core.

Edward's nose wrinkled and he smiled with curiosity. "Bella I can smell that you know." He stated rhetorically. I just giggled and one again reminded him to keep his eyes closed. As I climbed into bed instead of falling into his open arms I decided with a quick movement because he was laying on his back it was easy just to jump on his core straddling his hips. At that moment his eyes flew open and I could feel his dick hard in his pants, shock and passion showed on his face his head pulled back and he let out a breath that sounded almost like a moan, "Bella what do you think you're doing, I thought we spoke about this and said we were going to wait for all of this and where is you pajama top?" "No Edward you spoke I listened, my top is in the bathroom where I left it, and by judging the hardness in your pants I think the discussion is over!" Edward took in the sight of my body; he'd never actually seen me this exposed before. I felt a little kick in his pants as well as feeling a little embarrassed for being so forward for the first time in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

OH MY GOD, how did I get so lucky? Where did I go right? This is wrong I could kill her, just be rational I want this as much as she does, take it a step at a time. She's my fiancée and all she's asking is for me to take care of a need that she has. Just stay in control. God the sight of her half naked on top of me, I can smell her juices, they're mouth watering I want her so bad I've never been this hard before never have I been this turned on in my entire existence. Just remember control… control… take control… her soft pale skin, her large breasts ready and waiting, oh those nipples awake and pointing in my direction, sitting on my dick.. I cant stop this now… I don't want to..

BPOV

Our lips crashed together with more passion than ever before his kiss also harder than ever I decided to take advantage. I opened my mouth a little more encouraging his to do the same I used my tongue to caress his pulled it back just so I could nibble his bottom lip, a groan of ecstasy ripped through his chest and his hips buckled upward forcing his dick to push harder against my core. This was different there was a new need in me now and it was for Edward I could feel my nipples hardening even more and it wasn't from the cold the feeling of him under me made me moan. "I love that sound." Edward said breathless. I continued kissing him and stopping occasionally to bite him he seemed to like that … a lot! Of course I was just going along with what I just felt I wanted to do next. He had already done the honours of taking his shirt off and the sight was breath taking. Of course I'd seen it before but never in a situation like this, my core very, very moist now was my body's new reaction to this sight. The need pumping through my veins to my pussy I demanded he take his pants off only so I could feel his dick closer to me and with one swift movement his pants were off, I was still straddling his hips and without the pants I realized exactly how… BIG he was and was now nervous at the thought of it inside me, I didn't care I wanted Edward so badly now nothing could stop me. I starting grinding my core on his dick and Edward to get that tiny bit closer. His hands holding my hips using his strength to push my body down that much further to increase the sensation of the grind. His own body matching the movements.

My moans continued and so did his, the sound turned me on so much I grew ever wet with every sound he made. Edward growled and tore my pants off leaving me in the black lacy g-string underneath. "Bella!" Edward gasped in disbelief, "Where and when did you get that?" in momentary shock I blushed deep red and replied I leaned down to whisper in his ear in a voice which was meant to be seductive, "You don't like them? You're most welcome to take them off then if you wish," I smiled and moved my head to his neck and bit a little harder than usual he reacted instantly he tore off my panties and let out a loud growl grabbing my hips even harder and pumping his dick to my core even harder and faster than before I was out of breath his underwear was off too, when did that happen?, the sensation was too much, but not enough I wanted more my wet pussy grinding his hard dick back and forth, back and forth. "Bella I had no idea, you're so wet for me. It's kind of flattering you know.. that I can have this affect on you." "Edward," his name came out in a whisper as tilted my head back and continued riding my fiancée like a rabbit, "How have you never noticed? We've have the "conversation" before just talking about sex with you made me wet. Don't tell me your nose stayed out of the conversation?"

"Bella I always noticed but you always kept your legs so tight together because of it, it was never a strong scent at all and never having smelled your juices before I didn't know how to identify the smell. Your scent is so overdriving to me that both scents combined I just thought it was anew scent developing in your body." I howled in anger as what he said just spun me into a rage. How could he not notice?? I'll show him.

I bent down to kiss and bite some more and the rage that came over me continued, we were both new to this so I guess it was just sexual instinct my hands which were massaging his pecks were now at my bra as he watched me I played with them, we both moaned in sequence, "Oh… Bella, Bella… my… love … where… did... you …learn…. this?" Edward asked still out of breath keeping the grinding rhythm and his grip firm on my hips. I didn't know how to answer, "I… don't…know…. Edward… i…i…i… just … Just… want... to… please you…!" One of his hands let go and started rubbing my clit, my juiced all over him now I took off my bra and continued playing with them, I leaned down back to his head and kissed him while pushing my breasts hard to his chest, my entire body moving with the rhythm, my boobs rubbing his torso the moaning continued.

EPOV

Oh for fuck sake this girl is driving me to combustion I can feel it coming. Her tits on my chest I've heard and seen all of these situations before in other peoples heads but never did I imagine it to be this potent. I continue rubbing her clit and she arched her back. Bella started pounding me further I guess to gain a little more pressure on her pulsing pleasure spot.

BPOV

While I pulled up for some air I grabbed my large breasts once again and moved my body slightly higher to his face, "Suck on them Edward, bite me, playing with me, I want you now… do it!" That came out more dominating and controlled that I thought it would. He gave no answer only the burning passion in his eyes did. He flipped me on my back and was now straddling me, he took both breasts into his hands and kneaded them with just enough pressure to not hurt but to only feel pleasurable he was grinding me harder now with his strength in this position he was able to my own hips buckled upward to feel him harder against my wet pussy, he continued needing my chest and sucking I suddenly had a need to play rough so I slapped his face and he responded in the perfect way he moaned louder and bit at my nipple being careful not to inject venom into my system he continued biting, sucking and grinding, my hands firm on his perfectly sculpted ass, my back arching with the sensation. His lips met mine fiercely and my hands tangled in his beautiful hair almost pulling it. He smiled my favourite smile and his body starting moving downward, kissing and nibbling my body's every surface making his way down to my core.

"Bella you smell so mouthwateringly tasty, I could just eat you up." His melodic voice so seductive, "I want you inside me Edward." The words came out breathless. "Bella one step at a time I don't want to hurt you, I don't know if that's sensation will drive me over the edge and I'm afraid I could lose control and hurt you." The sincerity wasn't enough for me to stop. I sat up, grabbed his head and pushed it down to my vagina slamming his nose right into my wetness and cheekily said, "Smell that Edward now you'll always recognize to smell of my pussy." I nearly growled he actually let me take control he seemed to enjoy this I pumped his head to my pussy again and again he kept his tongue out and once I couldn't use much of my strength anymore as the sensation took over I grabbed the sheets one either side and just bucked my hips up once again needing more and more. "Bella what's gotten into you, I fucking love it!" I didn't want to answer and I wasn't going to I just wanted him to continue. Moaning and holding my lower lips open with one hand as he used the other to start stroking himself.

This feels so good I don't know why we never started this before I need him inside me right now!! I pulled Edward up from his 'midnight snack' and licked myself off his face, "Sweet… isn't it?" He asked "Very much so my love." I tried to sound as in control as I could but now this was too much.

I grabbed his rock hard dick in my hands and started pumping him, "Edward Cullen I am your fiancée and I'm telling you to fuck me, fuck my brains out till I come, and when I come it just means round two. Do you hear me?" I pumped harder and faster, never had I spoken like that before in my entire life and I don't know where it came from. All I know was that I liked it!

"Oh you want me to fuck your brains out ay Bella? I'll show you." The pace amplified just before he was about to come on me from the awesome first hand job I've ever given I stopped. "Don't tease me Bella." I giggled and he grabbed my shoulders and threw me backward so that I was laying down again I wrapped my legs around his waist and held my body close to his. He kissed me with ever MORE passion than before moaning at the same time and kneading my breasts, while one hand reached down to play with my clit, he stroked and I quivered, his hand continued exploring my centre until he paused for a moment and gave me a question looking waiting for my approval to continue, I nodded. He slid a finger inside me and without hesitation shoved his finger in and out. It hurt a bit but the sensation and drive for him overcame the pain… I yelped, "MORE… I need more." Breathless and wet. He slid two more fingers in I knew I was tight and he was only preparing me for his monstrous manhood.

EPOV

Damn it just as I was about to come. I continued pumping her entrance and with every push she let out a little moan. That's my girl. Wet for me and moaning because of me. I could spend an eternity just making her come. "MORE!"She breathed out. "You got it… Bella." That's all it took for me to use my actual speed. I started darting my fingers in and out at vampire speed but human strength. She started crying out in joy my name among many other dirty words which were fucking turning me on. Oh I can't keep stroking my own length I need her now!

I pulled my fingers out and shoved my dick into her. "OUCH.. auuhhh! You could have warned me Edward." She said as she let a small moan out. That sound will never get old. "If id given you warning you would have hesitated, stop talking let me fuck your brains out like u demanded, you're only getting exactly what you want!"

Without another word from her I slapped her and she smiled. I now slammed my rock hard cock into her very wet pussy, faster and faster I grew harder for my love stronger I continued knowing we were both close to climax I kicked up my pace. "oh's" and "ahhhs" coming from Bella and growls from deep in my chest the bed bouncing up and down with each hard pounding I rammed into her the sound of our skin slapping together, our breath quickening, I started to feel her tightening around my big cock the sensation almost squeezing out my climax inside of her and then I pulled out and stuck my fingers back inside her to finish her off. I brought my head down to her pussy and continued pumping her hips buckling into my hand hard. She came a few seconds after all over my face I had my mouth open ready and waiting to drink her juices with a loud and final moan she dropped her hips and smiled. Grabbed me on either side of my face and kissed me lovingly. "Fuck Edward you better do that again and soon. I love you, you know that, next time I tell you to fuck my brains out you better do it just like that, just grab me a little harder next time." Bella gave me the cheekiest grin I have ever seen and then kissed me ever so softly on the lips before retuning her mouth to my neck to bite me as hard as she could. Fuck that felt good. Sent another electric shock to my dick n I started to get hard again. For tonight I wouldn't continue Bella is Human after all she needs her sleep. "Bella love, sleep now I promise that we will do it soon. I know I can control myself now without killing you."

BPOV

"You better Edward or I'll jump you when you least expect it." Oh how perfect Edward is. The tingling in my entire body is still there I'm so fucking tired right now but I'll fuck him harder next time now having some knowledge of what I'm doing.


End file.
